


Lee/Carter Drabbles

by christinawithav



Category: Rush Hour (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: A series of tiny drabbles with Carter and Lee





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Bits and pieces of story ideas that have been in my head but feel no motivation to write. Unbeated.

***

Carter had to smile as he watched the young Hispanic detective try talking to the young Chinese detective who had arrived to help on a case.

 

Carter had to grin as he watched Hernandez try not to throw up his arms in frustration.

 

Carter smiled as he felt the familiar presence of his husband come up beside him, six years of working together, five of them married; they were like a well-oiled machine.

 

"The new guy is from your old precinct right?" Carter asked.

 

Lee nodded, "Yes, I knew his father; He comes from a fine family of cops."

 

"He's acting like he doesn't know English, is he acting like you were?"

 

Lee just gave him one of those mischievous smiles of his.

 

***  
Carter like everyone else was watching the scene in front of him with his jaw on the ground.

 

He had no idea Lee could dance, let alone do a samba.

 

He was graceful and powerful.

 

They were in a nightclub undercover and it was Carter's to plant a bug in the empty manager's office.

 

Lee was dancing to get everyone's attention on him; Carter pulled himself together and planted the bug.

 

He nodded to Lee to let him know he was successful.

 

He was then hit with lustful images of Lee and him moving together, on a bed, sweat covering them as their bodies moved in perfect sync.

 

***

Carter lay next to Lee as they both continued to breathe hard, sweat covering them, and a pleasant ache filling him.

 

Carter ran his fingers over his new lover's chest; it had been so worth the wait.

 

"I love you," Lee whispered.

 

"I love you," Carter whispered back, and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

 

***

Their daughter Carlee ran around the room as Lee chased her, her happy cries filling the room.

 

Carter watched from the nursery as he held their son Chan in his arms.

 

Some days he couldn't believe he let Lee talk him into adopting children, but days like these he knew it had been the right choice.

 

***

"I now pronounce you married," A cheer went up at the priest’s words and Carter and Lee shared their first kiss as a married couple.

***

Lee was avoiding him like a plague and Carter couldn't blame him, some days his mouth ran ahead of his brain.

***

Lee watched as a woman wearing a very low tank top flirted with Carter as they were questioning her about the crime she witnessed.

 

Carter looked like he was enjoying it somewhat in addition to trying to keep it professional.

 

Lee sighed on the inside, why had he fallen in love with someone who was straight?

 

***

Lee watched the lights of the Hong Kong landscape, so beautiful at night, there was a time he wanted nothing more than to come back here.

 

He had transferred back two months ago after Kim had killed the Dragon.

 

But Los Angeles dominated his thoughts as did a certain group of people, mostly a dark skinned man who could be his biggest aggravation, but also his dearest friend.

 

He belonged with him.

 

He had made the biggest mistake coming back here.

 

He needed to get to his captain right away.

 

"Hang on James, I'm coming home."


End file.
